


Taylor Hebert Toons In

by I_Just_Write



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies, Worm - Fandom
Genre: Cartoon Physics, Coil Dies, Other, Piggot is stressed, Slapstick, Taylor is enjoying her new powers way too much, Winslow is condemned, watch for falling anvils
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Just_Write/pseuds/I_Just_Write
Summary: When Taylor Hebert becomes a cartoon character in the locker with the power to summon MORE cartoon characters, events in Brockton Bay take a turn for the funny.
Relationships: Taylor Hebert / Gravity
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	1. Tooning In

Dad was waiting for me when I got home, so as soon as the door was opened he immediately bombarded me with questions.

"Taylor where were you?" Then he looked a bit closer and asked in a much more panicked tone.

"Why are you wearing a bright red miniskirt!?" And now came the big one.

"Why are you a cartoon character now!?", my dad almost stumbling backwards as he realized that I was actually visibly animated now, complete with an outline and a somewhat flickery framerate given how exhausted I was. In fact, just keeping up some basic shading effects so I didn't show up in completely flat tones was almost at the limit of what I could manage right now.

Dad looked ready to continue, but that's when Bugs interjected "Doc, you're scaring her!"

Slowly, my father turned to look at the cartoon rabbit who'd helped me out of my locker - with a stick of dynamite admittedly, but he didn't have the key and I was fine - and something almost audibly went 'click' in his head. There was a long awkward pause as the two of them locked eyes.

Before anything else could happen -- I really didn't want my dad to end up on the receiving end of any slapstick, not to mention I just wasn't up for it right now -- I interrupted with "Dad, this is Bugs Bunny; he rescued me from my locker. Bugs, this is my dad. Can I please come in now? I've had a long day and I'll tell you about it in the morning, but right now I just want to sleep." with that I let myself slump down to just ten frames per second and dropped the shading.

Dad hesitated for a few moments, before he relented and said "Alright. Come on in."

I wasted no time on jerkily clambering up the stairs and clambering into bed. I didn't properly take off my clothing, more just stopped putting the effort into drawing it as I crawled under the covers. As soon as I was in bed I let my framerate drop to near-zero, taking the time to draw my last frame of the night in a much more detailed anime style. Then I mercifully lost consciousness.

I had weird dreams. I think the trio were jeering at me in weird dream babble and shoving me through an endless series of lockers. Then Bugs Bunny showed up and told me "Here, try this!" and handed me a gigantic mallet. Without thinking, I went with the flow and smashed the twisted version of Emma with the mallet, causing her to fold up with an accordion sound effect. The rest of the trio went down just as easily, and then I spent the rest of the night taking out my frustrations on the dream version of Winslow in an incredibly cathartic manner.

When I woke up, I looked over at the clock. As soon as I saw it reading 9:31 AM, I practically exploded out of bed shouting "I'm going to be late!" and dashing down the stairs as I hurried to get my clothes on, tumbling down the stairs as I struggled with a pair of pants. Still, soon enough I'd hauled myself to my feet and was dashing towards the door. I'd almost left as I heard dad's desperate cry of "Taylor, Winslow's closed!"

It was only then that I realized a piece of animated toast had spontaneously manifested in my mouth as I was dashing around. Taking a bite out of it and grabbing the rest, I turned around and asked "Winslow's closed?"

Dad just nodded, saying "Yeah, Winslow's closed until the police finish up their investigation of the bombing in the hallway, considering that Bugs blew a massive crater in the wall where your locker was. There's actually talk of condemning the building, given that the blast uncovered plenty of Asbestos and damaged some of the load-bearing support columns. Not to mention that they need hazmat suits just to inspect the damage thanks to the biohazardous waste that got blasted all over the hallway."

I winced slightly. That's when Bugs Bunny said "From the sound of it that was a sorry excuse for a school anyway." as he set down a platter of normal real-world pancakes in front of dad.

As my father thanked the cartoon rabbit, something occurred to me. After a few moments, I noted "I can't have a secret identity; just being a cartoon character marks me out as weird enough to get dragged into Cape conflict."

My dad grunted in affirmation. Meanwhile Bugs actually seemed a bit confused as he asked "Secret identity? Why would you want to keep your identity secret anyway?"

Dad's the one who spoke up now, saying "Taylor's worried about me, basically. There's plenty of villains around who would just love getting a new Cape under their control, and one of the easiest ways to do that would be to hold their unpowered loved ones hostage."

Bugs looked thoughtful for a few moments, then replied "I wouldn't worry about it. People come after me all the time and I normally get out fine, as long as I didn't start it in the first place. Keeping your pop safe should work the same."

I immediately said "Two problems with that. First, dad's not a toon; he can't bounce back the same way if something goes wrong. Second, I'm going to be actively going after the gangs, so that's unreliable to begin with."

Bugs just smiled as he said "You're thinking logically there. Problem is, Toons don't run on logic, we run on what's funny. You've just gotta make sure you winning is funnier than you losing."

I blinked for a few moments, then said "You know, that makes an awful lot of sense." and with that I got up and headed for the door. A turn of the knob, and I pulled it open with a heavily exagerrated creak that it didn't normally make. Adding onto that was a cold howling wind from outside, but that was to be expected given it was January.

Behind me, Dad asked right as I was about to walk out into the brightly sunlit January morning "Taylor, where are you going!?"

I just said "I'm going to practice my slapstick! See you for dinner!" as I walked out the door and down the short path towards the sidewalk.

Mere moments later, I found myself chattering and shivering from the cold and hurried back indoors. I slammed the door closed behind me as I willed my face back to a normal human skin tone instead of the bright blue I'd turned in the cold. After some deep breaths and looking down at the short skirt and T-shirt I'd unthinkingly put on, I said "Right. Next time wear clothing appropriate to the occasion."


	2. Maximus Andersonii Idioticus

Later that day, I was dressed up in a bright green jacket and some blue jeans as I wandered the streets of Brockton Bay, looking for trouble. I'd already been attracting plenty of attention on account of blatantly being a cartoon character, but none of it was really all that interesting to me until I was already halfway through the chunk of Brockton Bay colloquially referred to as "Nazitown".

That's when I heard gunfire and shouting. It took me a moment to pinpoint the direction it was coming from, but soon enough I figured out that it was coming from the other side of a five story apartment block. Going around would take so long, so I pulled out a cinderblock and a plank from behind myself -- no doubt confusing the people who were standing behind me, since they saw me pulling it out from in front of me -- standing on one end of the improvised seesaw, and grabbing a convenient sixteen ton weight that I tossed onto the other end.

And just like that I was sailing through the air. As I arced over the apartment building, I got a clear view of the Empire's two giantesses and Kaiser fighting Miss Militia and Triumph. Given that the heroes in question weren't doing terribly well, I decided to even the odds a bit. So I pulled out an anvil, shouted "Look out below!" and kicked it down right towards the giant lady with a spear. Menja, I think.

A few seconds later the anvil impacted Menja's head with a deafening CLANG noise. Stars orbited her head for a moment as she fell over and started shrinking back to normal. The other one and Kaiser were both staring at what just happened in shock, even as Miss Militia and Triumph took a moment to affirm that yes, I had just dropped an actual anvil on an actual Nazi.

That's when I realized that I was standing on air to watch this and gravity took its revenge for my flagrant disobedience. I had just enough time to see the street approaching before I impacted face-first. Pulling myself up, I almost immediately realized that my face had been smashed into a perfectly flat surface. So I reached up, grabbed, and pulled my face back into shape with a 'pop' noise.

Perhaps predictably, Kaiser exclaimed "Who the FUCK are you!"

I replied "I'm Flick!", even as I pulled a gigantic mallet out of my hammerspace and charged at the other giantess; the one with a sword. I was actually going fast enough that my legs stopped drawing indistinct movement steps and became a blur wheel. This turned out to be a bad idea, as Kaiser was quick on the draw and coated the street in spikes. I yowled in pain as I jumped to the side, dropping my mallet in the process.

I bounced back quickly, only to find that I was surrounded by a barricade of spikes all pointed towards me. Kaiser just growled "You can't escape! Surrender now."

I stuck my tongue out and blew a raspberry, even as I slapped some paint on the wall and sidewalk that miraculously became a perfect rendition of an intersection leading to an underground street. I dashed through, and just behind me I heard Kaiser shouting "What, NO!" before dashing after me and slamming into the picture on the wall. I chuckled as I kept dashing onwards, but my chuckle quickly died as I realized a pair of headlights was fast approaching.

And so I got hit by a truck, bouncing out of the tunnel and past Kaiser as he was trying to get up. I got a glimpse of him being hit by the truck as I flew past, before slamming into a wall. I was back on my feet almost immediately, even as Kaiser slowly staggered to his feet. I took the opportunity to roll a stick of dynamite towards him.

Briefly, Kaiser locked gazes with me and growled "I hate you." then the dynamite blew up, sending him flying several hundred feet down the road even as he was coated in fine grey ashes. He didn't get up right away, but I wan't too worried about him either way.

Instead, I was much more interested in the one remaining giantess, who had taken one look at how badly she was outnumbered now, and opted to retreat. She was already holding her sister in one hand and dashing towards where Kaiser had fallen. I revved up my legs again to get a lead and dropped a banana peel in Fenja's path, which she dutifully slipped on, fumbling her sword as she fell.

I had barely enough time to realize the sword was flying towards me before I felt it tearing through my neck. A few seconds later my head was on the ground, and I had a view of my headless body walking around. I called out "Hey, come over here and put me back on!"

Sure enough my body turned around and started walking towards me. I cheered "Yes, yes, follow my voice!" before I got kicked down the sidewalk by my own body, rolling to a stop some distance away. I groused "What did you do that for!" to which my body just crossed its arms. In response, I pleaded "Can you please just lean down and pick me up?"

My body shrugged, before doing as asked, cradling me in her arms. Distinctly nonplussed, I asked "Now how about putting me back on?" All I got in response was a nose boop, before my body turned to face Miss Militia and Triumph. Miss Militia was obviously trying not to laugh, while Triumph just looked rather confused.

Now my body decided to put me back on, and I felt my full range of movement come back as Miss Militia asked "So, Flick was it? Mind giving a quick statement?"

I replied "So, I'm going by Flick when out heroing, but my real name is Taylor Hebert. Powers wise I'm literally a cartoon character. As for what I was up to, this is my first day out as a hero and I happened to hear the chaos and came to investigate."

Miss Militia blinked, before asking "Are you sure giving out your real name like that is a good idea? You aren't wearing a mask either."

I just shrugged, before saying "Not like either would help much, seeing as I can't stop being animated. Maintaining a secret identity is basically impossible for me, so why bother? Anyway, I've gotta bounce, bye!"

And with that I jumped on a nearby manhole cover, which buckled downwards before trampolining me away.


	3. A Load of Hot Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't really meant to be sexual. This is Taylor acting on her body image issues with her new powers.

It was about an hour after my initial fight with the Empire, and I was currently in the back yard getting set up for a bit of personal improvement. Still, I was only partway done when dad showed up and asked "Taylor, why are you hooking up a bicycle pump to your chest?"

In response, I just shrugged as I answered "I'm tired of waiting around for puberty to give me some assets, and now that I'm a Toon that seems likely to never happen. So I'm gearing up for some DIY breast enlargement."

Dad looked at the setup I'd made, and asked "Are you sure that's safe? You're inflating your chest like a balloon and things don't work that way."

I just rolled my eyes as I replied "Dad, I got my head cut off earlier today and it was only mildly inconvenient. I'll be fine." As I said that, I finished hooking up the tubing to both of my nipples (secured inside the bra I was using to measure my desired chest size). A moment later, I firmly grabbed the air pump's handle with both hands, pushed down, and my chest got bigger.

Much, much bigger. Fortunately my bra, shirt and jacket enlarged to match, but now I effectively had two beach balls attached to my chest. Two very buoyant beach balls, as I discovered when they lifted up into the air and took the rest of me with them. Very quickly I lifted into the sky as the air pump and tubing fell away, hearing dad's concerned shouting from below rapidly getting softer and softer.

I grumbled internally; this was NOT how I wanted this to go. It took a bit of stretching and squeezing, but after a while of floating higher and higher I'd finally managed to reach my nipples. Then I squeezed to let some air out, and found myself careening uncontrollably all over the sky. Through the twists and turns I managed to keep a grip on my contracting chest and released at the rough size I'd originally been aiming for.

Then I looked down at the ground below me, seeing that I was over the park. Oh, this gag again. A few moments later I'd managed to pull myself out of the impact silhouette I'd left in the ground next to one of the paths, only to come face to face with pair of preteen girls; one black, one white.

Immediately, the black one groaned "Really, what is it with capes faceplanting into this park today? First it was Shielder and now it's you!"

I just snarked back as I brushed some of the dust off my jacket "Hello and nice to meet you too. I'm Taylor Hebert, though I go by Flick when I'm doing heroic stuff. I'm a cartoon character."

The pair blinked, before the white girl said "I'm Missy and this is Aisha. We come out to this park every once in a while to grumble about our parental issues."

I nodded in sympathy before sitting down next to them and asking "So, mind if I hang out for a bit? I... don't really have all that many friends." Yeah, off the top of my head the only people in that category were Bugs Bunny and Dad. Fuck you Emma for ruining any chance I had of a social life.

Aisha frowned as she made a sympathetic hum, but eventually said "Yeah alright. We were planning on getting lunch after this, though."

I blinked as something occurred to me "Huh. Come to think of it, I don't know if I can still eat non-animated food. I've got a bit of spending money on me, and I figure it's worth testing. Where were you planning on eating lunch anyway?"

At this, Missy perked up and answered "Ooh, there's this really nice sandwich shop we know run by this Latino guy. Come on, we'll show you!" And with that, the two of them got up and walked over to a nearby bike rack.

As the two of them got their bikes out, Aisha asked "Um, will you be able to follow us? You don't exactly have a bike."

Thinking back to revving my legs during the fight with the Empire, I just shook my head and said "Nah, I'll keep up."

The two of them shrugged and rode off, and I revved up and followed at a decent running speed. Seeing me keeping pace, Aisha smirked and said "Guess we don't need to hold back, then!" as she started pedaling even harder, with Missy also pouring on the speed. Half a mile later I was panting with the effort, and when the two of them stopped their bikes at the place I was so tired that I tripped and faceplanted.

Missy and Aisha both winced in sympathy, but I just hauled myself to my feet and panted out as I caught my breath "Don't... worry... just... part. of. being a Toon. Seems to be that whenever I do something implausible it ends with someone on the receiving end of a gag, and I'm usually it if there's no-one else I'm trying to aim it at."

As she opened the door to the sandwich shop and rang the little bell at the top of the frame, Aisha remarked "Seems kind of inconvenient, honestly."

As I entered, I shrugged "Better than the deal I was getting at school, since at least now the beatings I take let me do crazy stuff in exchange. Plus being a Toon means I can bounce back from pretty much everything."

Missy, Aisha, and the mustachioed man behind the sandwich counter all stared at me with expressions of mild horror. I blinked, before saying "For the record, Winslow's probably being condemned given all the Asbestos, so I'm not terribly likely to end up back in that situation."

Missy looked somewhat askance as she said "Well that's... nice? Anyway, what are you interested in ordering?"

Idly, I looked at the menu for a moment, then I read the guy's nametag (Luis, apparently), before I asked "Could I please have a small ham and cheese with mustard? I don't even know if I can still eat normal food, so I don't want to waste too much if the answer turns out to be no."

Luis nodded, and said "Sure. Missy, Aisha, what do you two want?"

A few minutes later, Luis had finished all our sandwiches and handed them out. I paid up, and then we sat down to eat. I took the first bite, chewed, swallowed, and noted "Huh, that doesn't taste like anything at all. Pretty sure air has more flavor. Hey Missy, would you try a bit of mine? I want to know for sure if it's just part of me being a Toon."

Missy looked up from her toasted BLT and after a while said "Sure, I guess."

I broke off a bit of the sandwich and passed it over. After a bit to chew and swallow it, Missy confirmed "Yeah, that tastes like a normal ham and cheese to me."

I shrugged and said "Well, that settles that I guess. Sorry Luis."

The sandwich shop's proprietor shrugged and replied "It's not any big deal. Besides, you just brought me plenty of extra customers given how you humiliated the Empire." as he gestured to the long line of people filing into the store and gawking at me, plenty of them taking pictures of me.

Both Aisha and Missy whirled on me and asked simultaneously "You did WHAT!?"/"You fought the Empire 88!?"


End file.
